


The Call

by Sky_was_here



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_was_here/pseuds/Sky_was_here
Summary: Ladybug gets hurt, and 'hides' in an ally as Chat tries to fight the akuma. The magic fades and Marrinette calls the one she loves.





	

Ladybug pushed her back onto the bumpy stone wall. Her body shrinks as the screams get farther and farther. If her suit wasn't already red-

The magic disappeared, the suit replaced by blood stained tank top and jeans. Pale fingers painted red as they rested on her side. Her fingers pressed down, her body lurched forward and her breath leaving her. 

Tikki flew up and hugged Marionette's tear stained cheek. Even though she is way over ten thousand years old, when it was time up for a ladybug to die; they took a piece of her with her. Marrionette will be the youngest, of only twenty. 

With her free hand, Marionette dug through her small purse. Fingers curled over her lit up phone. 

23 missed calls from Alya. With a sharpe breath, Marionette closed her eyes and silently apologized to her best friend. Clicking on a certain constant and pressing call, she heard a long ring. 

"Mari this better be important, I was in a mee-" Chloè started, sounding impatient. Marionette flinched as another building came crashing down.

"I love you" Marionette blurted. She could hear the other woman roll her eyes.

"Rude" Chloè stated flatly, picking at her nails. Marionette closed her eyes, wrinkling her nose the smell of death in the air. All those innocent people, if only she was stronger.

"Now is that the only reason you called?" Chloè added, bringing her lover back to reality. 

"No. I uh- wanted to hear you" Mari admitted. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the exact truth. Her body screamed as she tried to move.

"Marionette you're making no sense we were talking this morning," Chloè argued. The older woman was getting very impatient. What ever the hell Mari wanted to say, she needs to get it over with before Chloè blows her top.

Marionettes body lurched forward as a building came crashing down near her. Glass bones shattering. 

"What was that? A-are you okay?" Chloè stammered. She shot up, putting her phone on speaker, and went looking for the news. 

"I- I'm fine, don't worry," Mari replied, a little to quickly. She could still hear Chat trying to take down that monster. Shaking her head, she reminded her self that it wasn't his fault. It's hawkmoth. 

"Okay... well I need to go back to my meeting" Chloè mumbled still trying to find something. All the news outlets were down.

"No, stay with me...I-I miss you" Mari objected. She needed Chloè, even if she broke her promise. Her eyes closed, Marionette no longer forcing them open.

"I told you to come to Spain with me" Chloè said, tapping away at her phone. What the hell was going on in Paris.

"You know I couldn't" Mari replied. She had a duty to protect France from Hawkmoth. 

She failed. 

"Right I forgot malady" Chloè teased, it donned on her to check the Ladyblog. No way would Alya not report the news. 

"Better not let Chat here you" Mari joked. The sound of metal hitting on metal, meant the Chat was still kicking. For how long, no one knows.

She silently apologized to Chat for failing him.

"Chloè?" Mari asked, after a long pause. Her body begging her to stop, to let go.

"Marionette Dupain-Cheng! You piece of shit-" Chloè bellowed. Her hands shaking, tears escaping her blue eyes as she starred in disbelief down at her phone.

"Chloè.." Mari uttered, struggling to breath. Her strength leaving her.

"You lied to me! Ladyblog is blowing up, Ladybug got injured-" Chloè boomed. Her knees finally gave out, her body falling forward. The phone clenched in her hands.

"Please..." Mari uttered. Her hand drop from her side, red water surrounding her.

"Where are you, Alya will get you-" Chloè barked. She bit back a scream, her body shaking.

"I- I love-" Mari whispered. With each breath, they got longer and longer.

"I love you Marionette! please please don't lea-" Chloè pleaded. Wailing, her body curled and her forehead rested on the floor.

"- you" Mari whispered. Hitting the end call, she let her phone fall. Slowly she cupped her hands around Tikki and brought her up. Kissing the top of Tikki's head, she disappeared with the earnings in a bright red light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I came up, maybe I saw it in a prompt somewhere. I don't exactly remember but anyhoot, this was my first attempt at fan fiction and I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
